Resident Evil: U.B.C.S. Chapter 3
by Cory Gillis
Summary: Carlos FINALLY leaves


# Resident Evil: U.B.C.S.

# Chapter 3 

** **

By Cory Gillis

The sun shone through the window onto Carlos's face.He opened his eyes and looked right at the rays of the sun.

"Aahh, shit!"

The brightness of the sun blinded him.He put one hand over his face to cover the light.His eyes were painful as he began to rub them.He opened his eyes and looked round the apartment.Everything normal.He headed into the kitchen, looking for something to fill his hunger.

### 'Clink'

_ _

Carlos spun round.

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself.

He looked around the room.Nothing could be seen.With nothing to be seen, Carlos went back to have breakfast.Looking through his cupboards, all was found is tins of beans, peas, an empty pasta packet and other food, not suitable for a breakfast.A fry up is what he wanted, eggs, bacon and sausage.

'Damn it,' he thought. 'Have to go get some.'

The shop where he usually got his small things was a ten-minute walk down the road.Wouldn't take long to get down there.

Carlos walked into his bedroom.It was a bit of a mess.Covers were all over the place, papers and magazines on the floor.Carlos particularly noticed the television guide sticking out from under the bed.

He went to a cabinet of drawers and pulled it open.From the drawer, he pulled fresh socks and underwear.Pulling another drawer, he took out a pair of red baggy trousers and a green vest.He was going to jog to the shop, as it was a nice day.

After slipping out of his sweat pants and vest and put his new clothes on, Carlos was ready.As he walked down to the living room, he suddenly heard the back door shut.Carlos stopped, and then began to run to the door.Somebody had just came in, or went out.As he reached the door, he could hear footsteps scatter off round the house.

Carlos picked up his gun from the equipment sitting next to the door.He opened the door and ran round to the front.Jumping round the corner, he pointed his gun and…

Nothing there!The streets were quite with a few kids running around the streets, jumping the fences of other house in an attempt to catch each other, but Carlos' mysterious intruder was nowhere to be soon.

Entering back into the house and slamming the back door behind him, Carlos slipped the gun into a pocket and began to look through the house for anything moved or missing.The only place he could have come from is the spare room, his little office full of his things from his service at Umbrella.

Stepping inside, he noticed that his desk was a little trashed but there was a new object there, a brown envelope.He picked it up and opened it up.The letter inside was small, like a note.He looked at the note.

'The time is soon to act on your skills to save Raccoon City.Report to Headquarters at 1400 hours.Bring your equipment for this rescue operation.'

Carlos thought a bit.Why did the person have to break in?Why couldn't he left it or even knocked?The only answer that he could think of that no-one was to know about this.

Heading back to the lounge, Carlos looked at his watch.It was 8.49.25 am on the digital display.

"Time to go for something to eat," he said.

Opening a drawer and grabbing his wallet, he took some scrunched up money form his wallet and headed out for the shop.

Time had flown by.It was about 12.45 when Carlos decided to head to the Umbrella Headquarters.Dave had phone him about 10 o'clock on his cell phone, offering to come and pick him up and run him down to the HQ with him.Carlos accepted his offer and was now waiting for him.

"Where the hell is he?" he thought."He said he would be here about 12.30."

Carlos slumped in the chair with his backpack beside him.He decided to switch on the TV to catch up on the situation.It only took about 45 minutes to get to HQ and there was still time left.

The TV buzzed into life and the news appeared on the TV.The reporter was on the screen, giving the updates on the Raccoon situation.

'The city officials have called out for help against this situation.The police have been unsuccessful in stopping the creatures of Raccoon.The disease inhabiting the city has infected more and more citizens, and the city is at the mercy of these monsters.

After the incident that happened at the Spencer Estate that the RPD S.T.A.RS. were involved in, the city began to speculate about the loyalty off the RPD and began to take no notice of the unit.But now citizens are asking for the help off the RPD and S.T.A.R.S. Unit to stop this madness.

Another force has been called in but no news has been heard from them.'

"That must be us!" Carlos thought.

### Peeep!!!

_ _

There was a loud noise outside deafened his ears, something like a car horn.He got up to the window and saw that Dave was outside.Dave waved at Carlos.He signalled back at him.

Carlos went over to the TV and switched it of and switched it off at the mains.As he was going to be away for a while, there was no need for the power to still be on.

He grabbed the backpack from the couch and headed to the front door.Pulling it shut behind him and locking the door, Carlos ran to the car and jumped in.The car's engine roared and the car sped of down the road.

Heading down the highway to Vancouver, where the Umbrella Unit Carlos was to report to was located, he felt a little nervous. Dave, looking at him, could tell he was nervous.

"What's up man?" he asked.

Carlos looked at him.

"Nothing really," he answered him."Maybe a little nervous."

"What about?It's just a rescue mission!"

Carlos turned his attention to the window, looking out at the roadside as it whizzed by.

"I know, but haven't you heard about the 'strange creatures'?" he asked.

"Don't worry, we can handle them." Dave said, trying to reassure him.

"Carlos slumped in the seat of the car and thought of the incident in his apartment.What did that man want?Did he take anything?More important, who was he?

Nothing he could do now could find out who he was.He must have been an Umbrella agent, but he can't worry about that.He must stay focused to the situation at hand.It was time to rescue the civilians of Raccoon City.

To Be Continued…

Well at least in the next chapter we'll be heading for action. Just to remind you of the available stories on fanfiction

Resident Evil: Conflict ( By Cory)

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Resident Evil: U.B.C.S. ( By Cory)

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Code Veronica ( By Cory)

Prologue

(Still looking for help.E-mail me at [stevenburnside@hotmail.com][1] as this address is available.Others have a few bugs)

Coming Soon…

Resident Evil: Beginnings (By Debb)

And a website shall be showing soon.We hope it'll be up soon at the address [www.evilfanfic.com][2]. Keep an eye on the look on my profile for the link.Has fanfiction corner (for all type of horror/adventure fanfiction), guide, news, profiles (plus picture) and other section will come soon.Here it will have news on our work, other works, new features (as soon as it is up, check out the first news section) and other things.Keep a look out for a message.

Cory AND Debb.

   [1]: mailto:stevenburnside@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.evilfanfic.com/



End file.
